Wish You Were Here
by Du89
Summary: Rory grew up in Hartford Society surrounded by her best friends and family, everything was perfect until someone she's been crushing on for so long kissed her at her graduation, now 6 years later what happens when he shows up again. Please R
1. Preface

Title: Wish You Were Here

Summary: Rory grew up in Hartford with both Lorelai and Chris happily married, she was best friends with Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph since she could speak, but when an unwanted romance starts, she does what a Gilmore does best, run!

**AN**: this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me, this story is completely AU and Rory's character might be a little changed since she grew up in society and with both her parents present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

* * *

Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore Hayden had everything any 28 year old girl would want. She had a successful career, money, a social status granted by if not the Gilmores then the Haydens and many more, but only one thing was missing from her life, love.

She was brought up in Hartford by her parents who had her when they were 16, which was quite the scandal now that she come to think about, she couldn't believe how everyone reacted when they knew that her mother Lorelai Gilmore was pregnant, well one good thing came out of it though which was her marriage to Christopher Hayden, her high school sweetheart and the love of her life.

Rory grew up surrounded by society and made friends with the right people as her grandparents would put it. Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrea, Finn Rothschild and Stephanie Vanderbilt were her best friends and they were inseparable since before they could talk, they all went to Yale together and had the time of their lives. That was until their graduation when something unexpected but completely longed for happened, a certain someone kissed Rory. In her mind it was just perfect but she knew his ways and knew that they couldn't do that and that they're better off as friends knowing quite well that she was going to regret it.

Now 6 years later in her office at the New York Times, she was working late which wasn't something new to her especially if it was a Friday night, that way she could have an excuse to not meet up with her childhood friends. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened and about how she reacted to the kiss. Right now she was wishing she had reacted differently to that kiss and pulled him in for another one.

"Damn it Rory" she said out aloud to no one, "Why do you always have to over analyze every single thing."

She put her head in her hands as a single tear came straying down her cheek as she thought about him. But what she didn't know that he was standing right outside her door with his hand on the handle about to open when he heard her talking to herself so he knocked softly on the door and opened it to be met by a shocked expression on her face and a smirk on his.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it or not or if its good enough to continue, please!


	2. She's Gone

**AN: **OMG I still can't believe that I started writing a fic and people actually responded and like liked it. Anyways I am way too excited so I'm writing like crazy here but what I didn't realize was how hard it'd be to start writing the actual story and that getting the idea was not the hard part, enough me rambling please enjoy and show me some love and leave a review….. I need that confidence to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

* * *

_Recap: But what she didn't know that he was standing right outside her door with his hand on the handle about to open when he heard her talking to herself so he knocked softly on the door and opened it to be met by a shocked expression on her face and a smirk on his._

* * *

The first thought that came through Rory's mind was how much she had missed his smirk. ((It really did suit him)) she smiled at the thought but was brought back when he spoke.

"Hey Ace, miss me?!" raising an eyebrow and if possible his smirk grew, he held up his arms for her to come to him.

"Maybe, but that ego of yours doesn't really need any more flattery" she said while still at her desk but she couldn't help herself anymore, so she stood up and ran towards him with a smile that no one had seen in almost 6 years.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Ace" he said hugging her tightly as if something bad would happen if he let her go. She pulled apart a little to take a good look at him and that was when she saw it, there was something wrong. His eyes were red and puffy and he had bags underneath them, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his hair was, if even possible, messier than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong??" she asked him cupping his face.

"Is it that obvious?!" trying to sound okay but he looked like he couldn't help keep it in any longer, his eyes started welling up with tears. "She's gone Rory… I don't know what to do" then he broke down and moved to the couch next to them deliberately avoiding her gaze, she was taken aback at the Logan she saw before her, he never cried, she couldn't even remember the last time he was remarkably upset.

"Look at me, you can tell me anything, I'm your ace remember, you can tell her anything" he looked up at with a little smile playing on his lips but he seemed too upset to let it last more than 5 seconds. ((she called herself his Ace)) he thought.

"I don't know what to do without her Rory, she was the only one I truly cared about in the whole world and now she's gone and ……she just left me here" although he made no sense at all, Rory understood completely, something had happened to Honor. Trying to push those thoughts away for a moment, she was scared of what was coming next.

"What happened?" she asked in a small terrified voice.

"She…… she……she's…..dead!" at that point more tears came from him and she knew that there will be time for her to mourn later but right now, she had to be there for her best friend, Logan needed her and even though they haven't talked since forever, she had to be there for him.

"It's okay Logan, you've got me here now, I'm right here" she said trying to calm him down, pulling him in for a hug a caressing his cheeks softly. They stayed like that for a while before he spoke again.

"Do you think you can come and stay with me for a while at my place??" he paused looking at her "I really don't feel like staying alone"

"Are you kidding me of course, just let me get my stuff from my apartment and come by yours later" she looked into his as if to reassure him that everything is going to be ok.

"I couldn't thank you enough Ace, and ummmm I'm more than sorry about before, I..." she cut him by putting her finger on his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh, now is not that time for that, right now we have to get you out of here, you're gonna make my office smell" she joked hoping she'd cheer him up a little bit and she succeeded, a smile formed on his tired face.

"Yeah sorry about that, I wasn't thinking alot the last couple of days, and having Finn around didn't help much" he said and she saw a trace of the old logan there when he mention their friend.

"Well then, off to get you a shower and razor" she smirked, something she'd learned by heart by now. She pulled his hand to get him to stand up, he watched her struggle for a bit then decided that that was enough, so a little smile formed on his lips and then pulled her putting his arm on her shoulder, relaxed to the fact that his Ace was finally there in his life again.

* * *

AN: Ok now I need you to tell me how much you liked or hated it, and if i should continue with it, please please please review and i just might write one more tonight ;)


	3. Not Wearing A Bunny Costume

**AN:** Your reviews have totally made my day or days, I can't believe how happy I become when I read them. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, it just was so hot here and who am I to say no to the pool when it's calling my name. though this chapter wasn't complete yet I decided I should just upload it since I'm going away for about a week and I'm not gonna update till then and that would just be cruel if I didn't update now. Anyways here's a new chapter and please be kind and put a smile on my face again and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

* * *

_Recap: "Well then, off to get you a shower and razor" she smirked, something she'd learned by heart by now. She pulled his hand to get him to stand up, he watched her struggle for a bit then decided that that was enough, so a little smile formed on his lips and then pulled her putting his arm on her shoulder, relaxed to the fact that his Ace was finally there in his life again._

* * *

They instantly left the office building, she put in a cab since he was obviously in no shape to drive. So she just took his car to drive to her place to get the stuff she would need for the next few days and then go over to his place.

She'd barely reached her apartment when the shock finally settled in. she raced to the phone dialing the only number she could think of at the moment and waited impatiently for that person to pick up.

"you better have a very god damn reason to call at 1:30 a.m." her mother's voice rang through the phone "not that I was asleep anyways………" a groan was heard from next to her and she could tell that her mother was smirking.

"Mom…." She tried to talk in a strong voice but it came out shaky

"honey what's wrong?" Lorelai asked with concern in her voice.

Rory decided to go from the beginning "Logan came by the office today" but before she could continue her mother interrupted.

"oh my god, lover boy is back, finally he realized that you were just too good to forget and pass up but why do you sound like someone has died because if I were you I'd……" she cut her mother's rant before it grew even bigger.

"well if you stop interrupting me, you'd know by now what's exactly wrong" she paused a little to give her mother some time to reply but when she didn't, she decided to just continue. "as I was saying Logan came down to my office, but when he did he look a little bit different" she was already started to cry and she didn't know how she was going to say this "Mom, Honor died" she blurted out sobbing on the phone.

"Oh sweety, I'm so sorry, I know how much she meant to you and how mad you were when you felt awkward talking to her after, you know!" she stopped not knowing how Rory feels about that subject but she heard her mutter "that jerk" and smiled a little bit then asked "How's Logan doing?"

"He's a mess" she said calming down a little bit "he's been hanging around Finn for the past couple of days, so you imagine how he is" she smiled remembering how constantly drunk Finn was.

"well is there anything that I could do to help?"

"no not really, I just don't know how I'm supposed to take care of him or cheer him up, oh my god I still have to do the list of what we're gonna need and what……" Lorelai sensed that Rory was starting to freak out.

"Rory, snap out of it, you're gonna be fine, you're going to take great care of him and for the cheering up part, how about that bunny costume from mean girls, I'm positively sure that it'd be enough" she winked even though she knew Rory couldn't see her, it was all to tease Christopher.

"Ewww, mom, I'm not wearing a bunny costume" Rory stated, she couldn't believe her mother said that, well she could, who was she kidding, she was talking to Lorelai.

"Fine don't, but let me ask you this, are you sure you want him back in your life?"

"he needs me" then she paused "I know that both of us haven't talked in six years but he came to me when he really needed someone, I cant just say no" she knew her daughter was too kind hearted for her own good.

"fine if you say so, now go because you interrupted something really important and your dad is starting to get impatient" sticking out her tongue at Christopher, he just shook his head and started to tickle her.

"okay, I really didn't want to hear this, I'm going, say hi to dad for me"

"bye Rory" her mother said while laughing, then she heard a "Bye" from her dad and then they hung up. She smiled at the thought that her parents where still in love after twenty something years.

She went around collecting all the things they'd need, junk food, movies and some clothes she'd need, since it was already Friday so she didn't have any trouble with work and it'd be perfect for wallowing.

* * *

She arrived at his building to find it exactly as she had imagined. He lived in the penthouse which was so typical of him she thought. She reached his place to find the door slightly open, she wondered why it was open like that and started cursing his sloppiness under her breath but once she went in she understood why the door was left open.

"Holy shit" she said out loud, looking around she couldn't see the floors, apparently everything that belonged in a cabin or a closet was thrown on the floor, it was actually the reason why the door won't close.

"LOGAN" she yelled "you better show yourself right now"

"right here" if it weren't for the hand he lifted and waved, she wouldn't have heard or noticed that he was on the floor behind the counter.

* * *

Again sorry, please read, enjoy and review!


	4. Some Things Are Never Meant to Change

AN/ ok so I know that me not updating for that long was probably cruel and my excuses being that i was away soaking in the sun and getting ready for college are lame. So for that I cant help but feel guilty, so i decided to actually get started on this chapter at 6:30 am and now it's 9:30 so i hope you enjoy very much and please review, they just might get me in my writing mood again and you'll have a brand new chapter by the end of the day. Oh and btw, Rory might seem OOC but that's just because she was supposedly raised differently and around a different crowd.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, such a shame!

* * *

_Recap: "Holy shit" she said out loud, looking around she couldn't see the floors, apparently everything that belonged in a cabin or a closet was thrown on the floor, and it was actually the reason why the door won't close._

_"LOGAN" she yelled "you better show yourself right now"_

_"Right here" if it weren't for the hand he lifted and waved, she wouldn't have heard or noticed that he was on the floor behind the counter._

* * *

She didn't hear him make any sound, she just noticed something trying to lift it self from the floor and trying to wave which she later recognized as Logan's hand holding a bottle of scotch 'so typical of him' she thought quickly.

When she went over there, what she saw was simply heartbreaking. She found him sprawled on the floor, the bottle of scotch that was in his hand was empty but she suspected most of it ended on the floor from the looks of it. What really made her tear up was his face, he looked miserable, depressed, and thinner, but what really got through to her was his tear stained face.

"C'mon MAC, how about we get you all cleaned up and then call up some entertainment" she tried smiling though her voice was visibly shaking but then Logan smiled and she knew that he was remembering how his nickname came to be but then hurt at the same time as a tear came straying down.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ace" he yelled to her, she was reading on the front porch in the sun and he was in the living room "Come here a second I want to tell you something" his smirk was plastered on his face._

_"What on earth could be important that you have to pull me away from Tolstoy" she appeared through the door looking all flustered and annoyed "and could you please stop calling me that, it was just one poker game!"_

_"Oh c'mon, you know pretty well I couldn't have won it if it weren't for you" he paused, and then added teasingly "my lucky Ace"_

_"well then" she said moving closer to where he was sitting "we have to do something about that now, won't we" she smiled playfully and even though he knew what was coming he still hated it and loved it at the same time._

_"Uhm… a little help here guys" he looked helplessly at his sister and his best friends all sitting around with smirks on their faces, clearly enjoying the little show that was going on. It was rarely that they saw this side if Rory and how did they enjoy Logan being tormented._

_"I don't think they love you as much as they love me" she whispered into his ear but loud enough for everyone to hear, by that point she was practically straddling him "if I have to have a nickname it's only far that you do to" she said huskily in his ear and pulling away to look him in the eye, teasing in a way he adored and hated at the same time._

_"Uh…. Well Ace" he swallowed hardly "I think the proper nickname would be Master and Commander" he said trying to keep his face as innocent as he could muster._

_By that the whole room had burst out laughing leaving him very confused and looking as if he wasn't even in the room to begin with._

_"well I'm sorry, you know I love you baby bro" Honor said in between her laughs when she saw his confused look "but right now, looking at the scene in front of me, I'd say that you are so far from being the one doing any mastering or commanding" this only made them laugh harder and Logan even blushing a little._

_"Oh my god, you're blushing" Finn laughed at Logan who was still straddled by Rory "quick Colin go get the camera, this is a moment I don't want to ever forget" and then laughed even more at Logan as he scowled and crossed his arms._

_"Kitten, I must bow before you, no woman ever before has made our mate here blush as you so amazingly did" then he and Colin got down on their knees and started bowing in front of her and if even possible the laughter grew higher till one angry Stephanie came and yelled at the top of lungs saying that she wanted to enjoy her sleep cause some people actually have a life unlike others._

_END_

* * *

'Even then we had sexual tension between us' remembering how good the memory was and how happy they were but how upsetting it must for Logan to remember Honor.

They made till the bathroom, well after about half an hour of trying to carry and dropping Logan. She turned on the water till the tub filled and tested to see if the water was alright, then she turned to the door to leave.

"Please stay" he grabbed her hand before she made it to the door. The look on his face would make her do just about anything.

"Logan I don't know if you noticed but you are supposed to be taking a shower" she stated raising an eyebrow.

"But I can't even take my shirt off" he pouted like a five year old, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Logan……" she started to whine but was cut off.

"Well it's not like you've never seen me before" he looked at her with the shadow of his smirk on his lips.

"I don't count you, Colin and Finn running around with you're under wears on your heads in the snow or around the fire as seeing you naked"

"Well then how would you say it?"

"Fine" she said giving up since she knew she wasn't going to win this "but no funny business."

She started getting him undressed, lifting his shirt to expose his perfectly tanned chest, the perfectly toned muscles and a body which would've been a Greek god's if he was alive back then. She slowly slipped off his pants, taking them off, then she hesitated when it came to his boxers, she knew it shouldn't be weird or anything but still, the tension still hung in the air. Sensing her nervousness he slid them off him self and got into the tub letting the water soak him.

She started bathing him and he was completely silent, and it worried her. It wasn't like him to just stay like that without making fun of the situation on pulling something on her. Then out of nowhere an arm grabbed her and suddenly she was in the tub with him. 'So much for him being good.'

* * *

She came out of the bathroom completely soaked and in one of his towels to find two guys sitting in the living room, to say she missed them would be an understatement.

"Finny" running over to him and jumping in his hands, ignoring her current state of almost nakedness.

"I missed you so much kitten, you have no idea" he said hugging her tightly.

"Me too, oh my god, look at you, you look so good, and not drunk" she said looking at him confused.

"Well I did take over my father's hotels, so it's kind of harder to drink" he smirked at her.

"Colin" she went over to him who hugged her also but kept looking weirdly between her and the bathroom she came from. "Hello" she said waving an arm in front of him.

"You… How… Him… But" he couldn't form a sentence and neither of them understood why. It wasn't until Logan came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist did Finn understand what Colin was trying to say.

"Kitten you know I'm happy to see you and all, but what on earth are you doing here in our mate's apartment and in his towel"

"Well… "She started but Logan cut her off.

"Dude it's so good that you're here, now why don't you put your useful cooking skills to use and make us something to eat" he said. Finn got the message and instantly went to the kitchen and started going through it, leaving Colin still staring at them both, he couldn't believe that Rory after 6 years would still show up for Logan like that.

"Hey Finny, can I help?!" she asked Finn using her bamby eyes.

"Fine, how can I say no to those eyes" he chuckled "let's just hope that now you can actually cook kitten"

* * *

They made some grilled cheese sandwiches and salad, they all started to eat the salad when they all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hey Ace, what is that supposed to be"

"What do you think?" she said confused not knowing what he meant.

"You know, just because you don't eat it means that you have to ruing it" he said laughing again. This time Finn spoke up.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry, but you really can't cook, and salad isn't even cooking, I have no idea how you managed to mess it up"

"Rory, you have to know, I have eaten a lot of the stuff you tried to cook in the past, but this by far is the worst" Colin exclaimed joining the rest in laughing.

"Guys, it can't be that bad" giving them a look to say I'm-so-hurt that they all knew too well to get fooled by it.

"Then you have to taste it" they all said in unison.

"You know Gilmore's don't eat vegetables" she feigned shock.

"Believe us love we haven't forgotten the golden Gilmore rules, but you really have to taste this" Finn said bringing a fork by her mouth which she ended up eating after much struggle.

"Jeez, how do you eat this stuff" she said making puking faces.

"Well it normally doesn't taste like this" Logan smirked "but what can I say, some things are never meant to change" he teased her.

"Oh mate don't start with the teasing"

"Oh yea we all know how that ends up when you and Gilmore start your teasing match here" Colin stated.

"Really and how do they end?" knowing all to well how they end.

"By me kicking your ass and you making some silly excuse about how its unfair" Rory said knowing all to well how to get him worked and smiling inwardly that she still did after all these years.

"That's because it was unfair, how many times have you straddled me and made me feel so hot then just left me like that and walking away with a victory smile on your face" he knew he was ticking her off and he was loving every second of it.

"Well it wasn't half as bad as kissing you and not hearing back from you in six years" not realizing what she had said, her hands flew to her mouth, Colin and Finn sat there startled that she brought this up and Logan looked hurt, ashamed and if even possible shocked…..

* * *

Well don't forget to review and i promise the next cahpter will be up before you know it, love you all!


	5. A Birthday to Remember

**AN**: I'm so sorry guys that I haven't been updating but college started and let me tell you, architecture is not as easy as some people think, 3 weeks and I'm already swamped with projects and sleepless nights. Anyways currently I'm sick and in bed, so you get updates and it's my birthday, I know it sucks to be sick on your birthday. Oh and I decided to change something in the ending of the last chapter, Colin and Finn never knew about the kiss, you'll find out why soon enough. So why don't you give me your presents in the form of reviews, thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

* * *

_Recap: "Oh yea we all know how that ends up when you and Gilmore start you're teasing match here" Colin stated._

_"Really and how do they end?" he asked knowing all to well how they end._

_"By me kicking your ass and you making some silly excuse about how its unfair" Rory said knowing all to well how to get him worked and smiling inwardly that she still did after all these years._

_"That's because it was unfair, how many times have you straddled me and made me feel so hot then just left me like that and walking away with a victory smile on your face" he knew he was ticking her off and he was loving every second of it._

_"Well it wasn't half as bad as kissing you and not hearing back from you in six years" not realizing what she had said, her hands flew to her mouth, Colin and Finn sat there startled not knowing what she was talking about and Logan looked hurt, ashamed and if even possible shocked….. _

* * *

12 years earlier

"So how's the birthday boy feeling?" Rory asked as she was entering Logan's room at the Huntzberger mansion, it was his 18th birthday and as always, a drag!

"Well how would you feel if you were in my shoes?" he asked her smirking and arching his brow.

"That good, huh" smirking the smirk she has learned from him over the years, she went over and joined him on his bed.

"well Ace, let's talk about something else other than me getting a year older" he put his arms around her so that she was leaning in. she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Okay, you choose"

"How are things with Tristan??" knowing that things haven't been going well between those two, he decided to ask and see how she was doing.

"Well…. Umm…. We kinda broke up!" she buried her face in his chest as some tears started falling from the corners of her eyes.

"What!! How come you didn't tell me before, when did that happen?" he was freaking out, he was her best friend and she didn't tell him that she broke up with that ass of a boyfriend.

"It happened last night" she got out through her tears "he just doesn't care anymore; he was flirting with that new girl right in front of me just as if I wasn't there"

"Its okay baby, I'm here now, it's good that it's finally over" he put his arms around her and kissed the top of head while hushing till she was finally calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, it's your birthday and I'm here whining like a four-year-old about how my boyfriend is such an ass" she was getting up when he grabbed her from the elbow and turned her around to stop her.

"Hey Ace, look at me" using his other hand to bring her face up to face his "don't ever think that you can't come to me, I am and will always be there for you" he looked into her bambi blue eyes and he noticed how innocent and beautiful they were.

How could anyone ever think of hurting her or even not liking her?! Then he started studying her features, he felt like he was looking at her for the first time, the freckles spread across her cheeks and nose, how full her lips were, 'wait a second, her lips!! Where did that come from' he thought to himself but as if his hand had a mind of its own, he cupped her cheek. Rory seemed to mirror what he's thinking and started leaning in, both focusing on the other's lips and then it happened. He kissed her; he was kissing his best friend, the girl that he has seen in diapers. But he wasn't thinking about that, all that was going through his mind how good it felt to be doing this.

When Logan cupped her face, she felt safer than she's ever been in a long time, she leaned a little forward wanting to know what it would feel like to kiss the "Logan Huntzberger" when he started leaning in too, her heart leapt in anticipation, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she reached for his lips, she kissed him first and she couldn't believe that she did that, she was about to pull away feeling ashamed for what she'd done but then he pulled her in again kissing her hungrily, her arms flew around his neck and by then she was on his lap, both of them trying to get closer than ever possible, till air became and actual problem they both broke apart, looking into each others eyes, she did something that surprised them both. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey Ace are you okay?" he held her hand for a second.

"I want this Logan… I want you!" that startled him more than anything.

"Rory what's going on with you?" he sounded full of concern but the fact was that she was still on his lap, he was still cupping her face and she still had her hand on his buttons.

"You called me Rory" she said with a small smile "could you please not do this, I want to do it, and….." she paused for a second as if she was thinking of the best way to say it" well… I want you to be my first, you're the only one I trust enough" to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Rory….." but she put a finger on his mouth shushing him and then followed it by her mouth.

"Please" she looked really broken, he didn't want this to happen, he was thinking of their friendship and how this could affect it.

But she kissed him again and all form of coherent thoughts left his mind, her vanilla and coffee smell intoxicated him, he began kissing her back and his tongue traced her bottom lip begging her for entrance which she granted instantly, he started exploring her mouth and earned himself a moan, slowly she reached for his buttons again, this time with no interruption, she pushed it off his shoulders and her hand meeting his bare chest ignited fire in both there bodies. Logan started kissing her neck while unzipping her blue dress.

"Rory" he called out for her breathlessly, she lay there in front of him in nothing but her bra and matching panties, she looked more beautiful than ever, "are you sure?" it was hard enough to get the words out and he knew how painful it would be to stop but he had to ask.

She simply nodded and looked at him with eyes full of lust, she began working on his buckle, he lifted her chin so that she would be facing him, what she saw there was a mixture of lust and care, she couldn't help herself anymore she really wanted this to happen and it was like he read her mind, he captured her lips once again while undoing his pants. In a matter of seconds he was on top of her and she arching into him begging for more, he stopped for a mere second to catch her eyes and what he saw there made him reach for his bedside drawer and grab a condom.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" he knew that she is definitely deep in thought after all what happened wasn't something simple.

"Nothing, just how much I love this feeling, being here in your arms" she looked up and smiled and he kissed the top of her head while his hand was toying with her hair.

"So you don't regret this?"

"Never" just as she was completing this Finn barged in unannounced, drunk as usual, Rory instantly ducked under the covers.

"Colin, I found him" he yelled outside the door "I should've known you had a Sheila here, who is she, anyone I know, oh is she a redhead?" sometimes he felt like Finn was a 5-year-old.

"No Finn you don't, now will you please go so I can get dressed"

"Love its not like I haven't seen you naked before: he wiggled his eyebrows "and besides mate, I know you'll come around and be with me in the end" he smirked and then turned for the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and i'm sorry if it's weird, cough meds tend to do that to me so please cheer poor sick me up a little and make my bday worthwhile. hint hint


	6. AN: Important

**AN1**: Hey, I'm sorry if you're disappointed but this is just an author's note. When I was writing the last chapter I was really sick so it might have affected its outcome and made it weird and very vague, so if you think so please tell me and I'll rewrite and re-post asap. Oh! And tell me which parts that were most vague so that I could get a lead, thanks everyone, love ya!

* * *

**AN2**: Ok, so I got a couple of posts telling me that it was confusing, so I decided that I am gonna rewrite it so that it would become less confusing and make the way it was supposed to be from the beginning, meaning 4 flashbacks instead of 1, sorry for the confusion guys, but i do have the excuse of being extremely sick, will update it soon i promise


	7. Another AN SORRY!

Hey everyone,

so i know that i suck and that you probably hate me -ducks stuff getting thrown at her- but what can i do. First i blame twilight which seems to be the reason for everything in my life. my life revolves around it now, you have no idea. second architecture definitely is not for those who like to sleep, which sucks for me. so a little while ago i was thinking of putting this story on hiatus since i haven't uploaded in 6 months -wow has it been that long!!- anyways now i think i should get to it cause as my professor puts i need to get my creativity in more than one place, so Ur thanks have to go to him and to my very recent heartbreak, that's what's really motivating me. so enough rambling and i hope you'll still read the story, I'll update in a few days and tomorrow is a very near possibility.

P.S. i could really use a beta, looking over the past chapters i realized some mistakes and besides i could use someone nagging me to write so if you're interested pm or email me =]


End file.
